


Dangerous

by Sheikahwriter



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Groping, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheikahwriter/pseuds/Sheikahwriter
Summary: Cloud and Aerith have been meeting up, but she just keeps wanting more of him.





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> The world just needs more dom Cloud. I honestly don't characterize these two like this but the world just needs a hot Cloud

    “You shouldn't be so trusting.”

    She adjusted her feet so he could step closer to her without actually stepping on her. He smiled devilishly, putting a hand to her chin.

    “But you are...and look where it got you,” he spoke a bit softer. He brought his face into hers, connecting their lips. His hand slipped onto her cheek, sliding behind her to her hair, running through her brown locks. He immediately broke into her mouth, no protest from her, giving her his fierce presence to her. He pulled back, leaning into her ear as he licked his lips.

    “Not even trying to fight back,” he chuckled. “You are just  _ begging _ for it…”

    “And so what if I am?”

    He leaned back for a second, grinning, “You shouldn't.”

    His hands found hers, quickly hoisting them above her head. He held her in place with one hand, leaning back onto her. With his one free gloved hand, he brought it to his mouth and pinched the fabric between his teeth, peeling it off and tossing it on the ground. His bare hand now began at her neck, tracing down her body, stopping at each button.

    “First of all, now, you're mine. You're my  _ toy _ .”

    One button was off, freeing her chest to the moonlight.

    “My  _ prey _ . You should know what I do with my prey at this point in our sessions.”

    She was too stunned to answer. Each time his skin gently stroked against her own, she felt her body tense up, pressing herself more against the wall to find safety.

    “I love to destroy them. I love to make them feel powerless,” he whispered, leaning into her ear.

    Her dress was open, her body to the world now. He dropped her hands so she could slip it off, and she immediately did without question. “Yes...”

    He pushed his body against hers, his entire weight on her so she couldn't move. Cloud brought his hands up to her breasts and began fondling them, still concealed by the black bra she had on.

    “I'm going to make you cry for me. Cry for everything I have. You're going to get fucked like never before.”

    She felt herself melt in his hands, pushing her body back towards him as a sign to go further into their playtime. He chuckled as her breathing turned into sighs of enjoyment and began kissing her again. His hands dances down her curves, her hands against the wall, and he took off the last bit of clothing that blocked him from entering. 

    “Turn around.”

    She complied and felt him push her against the cold wall. When his hand continued lower and lower down her body, she felt herself move subconsciously to him.

    “You're so fucking thirsty,” he laughed. “It's so sad to see no one else give you want you want.”

    “I only want you…”

    He grinned, bringing a hand up to turn her face so she could see him and his hungry eyes, “We’ll see about that after tonight.”

    The biker let out a satisfactory sigh as he push into her, thrusting slowly, moving her body to get her to speak more. She let herself cry out his name, out of defeat and joy every time he did something different. The harder he went, the louder she would reply. His head beside hers, grunting and whispering in her ear. She started to bend herself, pushing her lower body out towards him more so he had more control over what was happening. She was doing well until a hand slid over her mouth.

    “Shut up or we’ll get caught.”

    He went further and further and Aerith had to take her tension out in some other way. He could see in the way her eyes acted she was full of unspeakable pleasure. Her fists clenched over and over again with each push, her body bracing for every second he went into her deeper. It was unimaginable that he could make her feel that way.

    “Keep going?” He grinned, knowing her answer would be yes.

    She nodded, the only way she could beg for more. 

    He stopped for a moment and grabbed her body, turning her around. He lifted her against the wall, his hands on her thighs holding her up. Her entire body was open to him, but he especially loved the look on her face.

    Her hands dug into his shoulders, her teeth gritted as her body flared up from the pleasure. Everything felt so good? She didn't even mind the fact now that they were fucking outside in an alley. The world vanished as he thrusted into her, panting and grunting in order to make her mind and body go crazy for him.

    He accomplished that, and she continued to cry out his name in a quiet whisper, warning him for her release. Her body tensed and she threw her head back against the wall, his grip tightened on her legs as she trashed herself onto him for however many more times she could handle, anything to keep the heavenly feeling alive. She opened her heavy eyes to see Cloud, so devilishly grinning at her, joy in his eyes from seeing her act so willingly. 

    “Good...good girl….” he panted, placing his head on her body. He dropped her legs and she slumped against the wall, trying to regain her composure by fixing her hair.

    “Don't act like you didn't like it. Your body was aching for me to fuck you senseless,” he laughed, picking his glove up off the ground. 

    “I can always count on you for that task,” she replied, tossing her dress back on.

    “Yeah your face--” he paused, looking at her grin as she dressed herself. “You're so fucking horny…how often will I have to teach you a lesson?”

    “As much as you want,” she smiled.

    “My delicious prey...we have a deal.”

    Aerith had no idea what she just got herself into.


End file.
